The Way I Loved You
by Dani05
Summary: And you were wild and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated, got away by some mistake and now.


The Way I Loved You

_He is sensible and so incredible _

_And all my single friends are jealous_

Quinn Fabray stared at his eyes. They were green and amazing. He was amazing. Sam Evans was amazing, too amazing for a girl like her. He was sweet, charming, a gentleman, everything she ever actually wanted. Mercedes and Kurt were jealous of the relationship she had with him, they said that they were perfect for each other. Quinn thought so too, seeing as he was prince charming that she often dreamed about.

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better_

Sam was perfect to her, too perfect, really. She wonders how she even managed to get a guy like him despite the fact that she had been pregnant the year before. He was the prince she read on the fairytale books, she was her prince charming and because of that, she knows she couldn't ask for anything better, for anything more.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

She stared at Sam again. They were both going to prom. He was dressed in a tux he had rented. He looked so dashing; his long shaggy blonde hair was combed neatly. He opened up the door of his car, beaming at her.

"You look beautiful," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

She smiled. She was flattered of course, she always wanted to hear that from a guy. But she wanted to hear it from a specific guy though because whenever Sam says it, it feels like it's just being said by her father. She glanced at Sam, wondering why on earth she doesn't feel giddy whenever he tells her she's beautiful. She doesn't feel the way she felt whenever _he _tells her those things.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

She closed her eyes for a brief instant. Remembering him. She knew she shouldn't, she was with Sam and he was with Lauren but she couldn't help it. They were the two most unlikeable couple but she actually loved him. She missed everything about him, the way they would argue about keeping their daughter, when they would fight over why he keeps on hitting on other girls, she missed him kissing her under the pouring rain so that she could just get over their arguments and forgive him.

A faint smile graced her features, remembering the time that she couldn't sleep because he still wasn't home. It was 2 am then, she was still wide awake, waiting for him, sure, it was unhealthy for a pregnant girl to do but she was worried about him. She was cursing his name, wondering why on earth he still wasn't home.

The fights, the arguments, they were both slitting on each other's throat every time, everyday. She knew she had feelings for him then, and even if he wouldn't admit it, she could see that he loved her too. They were both so in love, too in love that they both had to act like they were insane. She closed her eyes again, even with the arguments going on between them, it was the way she loved him.

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel this much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

They arrived at school, Sam graciously opened her door and she smiled as thanks. They entered the gym, took their photo and headed into the crowd of students. Quinn felt her heart sink; there he was, wearing a white tux, grinding with Lauren in the middle of the gym.

It all came rushing back to her, the fights, the screams, Beth, every sweet moment and every bitter one coming back to her. It came so fast, as if she was in a rollercoaster, going up and then going down. She gripped Sam's hand tighter, he gave her a worried and confused look. She tried to flash him a smile only for it to turn into a cringe. She never thought that all those emotions would overwhelm her right then and there. She never thought that she loved him, that much.

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

She and Sam sat down with Mercedes and Kurt. They both smiled at her, she smiled back. Sam quickly excused himself, saying that he had to fetch some drinks for both him and Quinn. Quinn smiled at him, knowing that besides the drink, he knew what Quinn felt earlier, he knew that she needed a little space to breathe.

"What's wrong?" Kurt immediately asked her once Sam was gone.

Quinn sighed, "Nothing. I like Sam, I really do."

"This is about Puck, isn't it?" Mercedes asked.

She nodded, sighing yet again, "Sam's amazing. He's sweet, he's caring, he calls me right on time but."

"But you miss Mohawk boy," Kurt said.

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing _

_And I'm comfortable_

"Sam's everything I ever wished for," Quinn whispered, trying to stop tears from falling, "Mom likes him, they're even close. Dad actually likes him. He's cute, he's blonde, he's my perfect prince and I'm comfortable with this fairytale right now."

"But it doesn't seem right," Mercedes stated staring at her friend.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

"You miss him," Kurt stated the words Quinn wanted so badly to deny.

She found herself nodding as she stared blankly at the glass before her. Sam had came back with the drinks, just like he said he would, only to have him being sent back to the food table by Quinn saying that she needed pretzels. He did as he was told, taking the hint that she needed to be with her friends right then.

Sam arrived again, a plate of pretzels in his hands and a goofy smile plastered on his big lips. He sat down beside Quinn, focusing his attention to their principal who had taken the stage. Quinn's attention snapped back to reality and to the principal, knowing that this was the time she was waiting for. For the principal to say that she was gonna be prom queen, and Sam the king, although she wanted someone else to be the king.

"The prom queen is," Principal Figgins said, motioning for the drummer who rolled his eyes but still performed a drum roll, "Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn grinned. Standing up and jumping up and down, being prom queen had always been her dream and it was coming true then. She turned to Sam and gave him a smooch, earning catcalls from the other. She wished Sam good luck, even if she partially meant it. She waltzed on staged and was placed her crown. She beamed and looked at the crowd who were applauding her.

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel this much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

"Our prom king is," Principal Figgins stated again. Quinn's eyes rested on Sam who's fingers were crossed. She smiled, finding the sight amusing and cute. But then she found herself scanning the room and her eyes resting on a pair of brown ones who was staring back at her.

Memories rushed back to her again. She tried to brush them away but she couldn't tear her gaze from him. She watched as he pumped his fist in the air and walked towards her, snatching the crown and placing it on his head. It took her long enough to process that he was prom king.

"Hey Q," he greeted, smiling at her bashfully. God, she missed that smile so much.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

"Sorry guppy lips lost," Puck said, "I know you wanted him to be king."

She glanced at Sam who gave her a smile. She smiled back, one of those easy fake smiles that she managed to be good at. She glanced at Puck who felt sorry that she didn't have her boyfriend as king, thinking that it was breaking her heart. It wasn't, honestly, she wasn't feeling anything but happy right now.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating_

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

"It's okay," she managed to say, "Prom king huh."

He laughed, "Guess everyone likes a badass king for a bitchy queen."

She hit his shoulder playfully and glared at him, wondering how he could manage to be sweet and loving and caring for one second and then badass and frustrating the next. He chuckled and smiled at her bashfully.

"Just dance with me," Quinn mumbled biting back a smile. He nodded and they both made their way to the dance floor. She looked at Puck, he was always been a complicated and complex character in her life but everything about him lured her in though. He was wild and crazy, everything that she didn't want in a guy but she wondered why she was charmed by her, why she fell in love with him.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_I was so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

They both began dancing, first, into the beat of the music until both of them just fell into each other's arms and danced slowly to the rhythm of the slow love music Kurt was singing. She looked at Puck and was met by those warm brown eyes. She didn't want to believe that she was staring right back at those eyes she dearly missed.

"I miss you," she whispered to him, hoping that he wouldn't hear it even though she wanted him to.

"I miss you too," he whispered back to her, indicating that he did hear what she said, "I miss fighting with you, screaming back at you, kissing you, everything about you. I miss acting like a complete pussy and retard because I'm insanely in love with you."

His tone was hush but she heard every single word loud and clear. She buried her head onto his chest deeper, hearing his heart beating slowly even with the loud music. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment with him.

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel this much _

_And that's the way I loved you, oh, oh_

"Then why can't we just be together now?" Quinn whispered to him.

He gave her a small sad smile, "Because as much as I love you, I don't deserve you. Sam does, you deserve him, he's everything you deserve after the shit that happened to you last year."

"But we love each other," she whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling, "We miss each other."

"We miss everything we were," Puck replied, "The fights, the arguments, the kisses, we missed all of those. It was the way we loved each other Quinn."

"But I love you."

"And I love you too," Puck said, sighing, "But Quinn, you being with Sam is the right thing. He's perfect for you. And Lauren's changing me. Sam's stopping you from being a bitch all the time while Lauren's always crumpling my ego and I'm okay with it."

_And that's the way I loved you, oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel this much_

"No more cursing at 2 am, kissing under the pouring rain, fights."

Puck nodded, "Yea, no more."

"It was the way we loved each other, though," she said.

He smiled, "Yea. It was."

She looked at those shining brown eyes of his, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_And that's the way I loved you_

**I know I normally write Sam and Quinn stories but I wanted to write another story for Puck and Quinn. I did ship them first and I still ship them even if I think that there's no way that they're gonna end up together again. Oh and I love Glee's episode this week. Made me burst into tears because of Sam. And Quinn was so sweet to him even if she was a bitch to Finn and Rachel, she was just so sweet to Sam. I wish they'd get back because I don't think she's ever gonna be back with Puck. Oh and the promo is freaking me out. Why did she slap Rachel? I'm actually a Faberry friendship fan. RIB is making Quinn look like a total bitch even though she's not, she's just insecure and maybe a bitch but she's not that kind of a bitch. She's manipulative and cruel and insecure but she never really did dare to hurt Rachel on season 1 and now, it's just bull. Sorry for ranting! I'm stopping now. Hope you enjoy and review.**

**Peace out,**

**Dani**


End file.
